No Escape
by rome81
Summary: A Chryed Story. Set right after the 'Too' conversation. Major Smut Alert!


'So how long have we got?'

'She's shopping. Shoes '.

'Hours then. Good. We might even get to talk to each other too'.

'Too?'

Those eyes. He just has to look at me with those eyes and he can get me to do whatever he wants. He knows it too.

I was going to talk to him about us. Where does he see this going? How come he's still with Amira? What does he want from me? Does he expect me to spend my life, waiting for moments like this? Does he think this will ever be enough for me? No way.

But then he looks me up and down like that and all coherent thought is lost. All I know is that I want him. Within seconds my whole body is burning with desire for him. I'm not letting him off that easily though. I vow that I will make it so he won't be able to forget me today after closing my flat door behind me. I will make sure his body is branded, his brain is imprinted and his heart is filled to the brim. There will be no escape from me today.

Without a word I take off my shirt. I stand up and start unbuttoning my pants, all the while staring into his eyes intensively. That's right mister. Anything you can do… I can do better! I know I've gotten his attention now.

Slowly I push my jeans down, exposing my erection. I can hear his breath catching in his throat. His desire for me is apparent in the flushing of his cheeks.

I push my jeans further down and let them drop to the floor. His eyes are following my every move. I step out off my jeans and pull off my socks. I stand naked before him for a moment. Then I turn around and walk slowly towards the bathroom. I open the door, take one step inside and turn my head to face him.

'Are you coming?' I ask calmly. Then I give him my best cheeky grin.

I can tell he is so mesmerized, that he is incapable of speech right now. It makes me feel powerful. A good feeling I want to hold on to. Convinced that he will follow me I step further into the bathroom, leaving the door open for him. I walk over to the shower and turn it on. Without waiting for the water to reach the right temperature, I step into the shower and let the water cascade down my body with closed eyes.

When I open my eyes, Syed is standing right outside the shower. His eyes following the water on its path. They have gone darker still with lust. I hear his shallow breathing. I get goosebumps from the way he is checking me out. I admire his still dry naked body and wait for him to make eye contact.

'You are gorgeous, do you know that?'

His sudden speech startles me.

'You're also pretty hot by the way. Just so you know', he says with a beautiful smile on his lips.

'You're not so bad yourself', I say while suggestively looking him up and down. 'Now get in here', I command. Without waiting for him to respond, I grab hold of his cock and decisively lead him into the shower.

'Christian! What are you doing!'

He is trying to sound shocked, but I can see laughter and lust fight for priority in his eyes. I decide to tip the scale. With my free hand, I open up the shower gel and poor a generous amount onto his chest. He uses one of his hands to push his wet hair back so he can look at me. My eyes follow the shower gel as it slithers down his chest, around his bellybutton. When it reaches the hand that is still around his cock, I open my hand to catch it. I use both hands to wash his entire body. I love the sensation of my wet, soapy hands, running smoothly over his soft skin. While I follow the curve of his back, hips and ass with my hands, he is washing his hair.

I take the showerhead from it's hook and use it to wash away any remnants of shower gel and shampoo. Then I quickly wash my own body and turn off the tap.

We step out of the shower. Immediately I put my hands on his lovely ass and pull him into me. I overwhelm him with a breathless kiss, pressing our still wet bodies together. He puts his hands gently on both sides of my head and softens our kiss. I let him set the pace for now. His tongue caresses mine. I start tracing the outline of his bottom lip with my tongue. Then I suck it in. He pulls back and starts biting my lip softly. I invade his mouth with my tongue, tilting his head to deepen our kiss. He starts moving restlessly against me. He lowers his hands and desperately tries to touch every part of me he can reach. I understand his need to feel me, remember every curve and angle of my body. I feel it too.

I retreat from our kiss and take a step back. His body automatically makes to follow mine, but I hold him off.

The steam of the shower has fogged up the bathroom. I open the door to let some of it out. The cool air streaming in, feels pleasant on my heated skin. I look at Syed. The love of my life. Not that I would tell him that. Not yet. I can't. But I can make him feel it. More importantly, I can make him feel that he belongs to me, as I belong to him. Body, mind and soul.

I grab a towel and with one movement wipe the fog off the full length bathroom mirror. I gently put my hands on Syed's shoulders and push him in front of me, in front of the mirror.

'Look', I tell him.

'What?'

He squirms uncomfortably. I wrap one arm around his waist and pull him close. I put my head on his right shoulder and make eye contact though the mirror.

'Hello beautiful', I whisper.

'Shut up'.

'I can't believe you don't know how breathtakingly beautiful you are. Just look at yourself. Look into those stunning eyes'.

He doesn't look. I need him to look. I want him to see himself through my eyes. To me there is nothing more awe inspiring then the sight of him. If I were an artist, he would be my muse. I am sure he would inspire me to create nothing but beauty.

'Sy… Please… for me... Just look'.

Reluctantly he does what I ask.

'Thank you'. I press a little kiss on his shoulder.

'Now look into those eyes. Do you see them?'

He nods.

'When you look at me with those eyes, I can feel my insides melting. Do you realise you could make me do anything you wanted with just those eyes?'

He blushes. I can tell he is considering what he'll ask me next. Before he makes his decision, I move on.

'And then there's your lips'.

'What about my lips? They're just, you know, lips'.

He looks at me with question marks in his eyes.

'I love to trace those lips with my finger'.

I show him.

'When I trace your lips, you automatically open them for me'.

I smile as I see him opening his lips slightly. His eyes are transfixed by my finger on his lip.

'And then I wait for you to…'

He opens his lips further to let the tip of my finger enter his mouth. Then he sucks on it. A groaning noise escapes me.

'Yes, just like that. And then there's your hair'.

I carefully pull my finger out of his mouth, so I can run both my hands through his still wet hair.

'I would stroke your hair for hours on end. It's just so… soft. When it's all long like this, I keep wanting to pull it back, so I can see your face. Also, I'll take any excuse to touch it'.

He is getting more comfortable now, leaning into me.

'Every part of your body holds a fond memory for me. The curve of your back, from when you are lying in my bed on your stomach. It makes me want to press millions of little kisses along your spine'.

I turn his body this way and that, so he can see every part I'm describing.

'Your knees remind me of when you are spooning me. Your chest hair, I remember playing with it'.

I go on to describe the rest of his delicious body. He hangs on my every word.

'That is how you look to me Sy. Can you see it?'

'Yes', he answers with a croaky voice. He clears his throat and tries again.

'Yes. Thank you'.

'I'm not done yet', I answer.

'Do you know when you're at your most beautiful to me?'

He shakes his head silently.

'When I'm inside of you. The way you give into the pleasure is such a turn on. I feel like the light that burns inside you turns so bright it almost blinds me. When I move my cock deep inside you, and you half close your eyes, just before you come… I have no words'.

His breath is getting shallower and I can see him get even harder.

'Do you want to see Sy?'

I breathe the question into his ear.

His yes is almost inaudible.

With one hand on his chin I gently turn his head to kiss him. A quick, hot kiss this time. I turn his head back towards the mirror. I push my erection against his arse and tease him with the tip.

He is panting now. He makes to turn around, but I force him to keep looking into the mirror. The sight of us together is turning me on so much that I must make a real effort not to come there and then.

I lower the hand that's around his waist to his groin. I take his cock in my hand and embrace it. Involuntary he thrusts his hips forward.

'Keep looking Sy. Do you see what I am doing to you? Do you see my hand around your cock?'

He doesn't answer me, but his desperate moans are telling me al I need to know. He is alternating now between fucking my hand and pushing his arse up against my cock.

'Are you ready for me?'

'You know I am Christian. Stop tormenting me. Please. I need you to… I need you'.

'I want you to see the look in your eyes when I enter you'.

I quickly put on a condom and push my cock against his arse. Slowly I inch inside of him. He lets out a gasp. He obediently looks at himself in the mirror and I watch him in my turn. His eyes widen. His dark eyes remind me of dangerous water in which you can't see the bottom. Dangerous water, tempting you with a still surface but unspoken depths. Water you can drown in.

I begin to move inside him. First slowly, then quicker. He moves with me, eyes glued to the mirror.

'Feel me inside of you Sy. Remember that feeling. I want you to remember that feeling all day long. When you are at the unit. When you sit down for diner. When you lie in your bed. Will you promise me that? Syed?'

He doesn't answer me. I can tell he is both turned on and a little scared by my words.

But I won't let him escape. I use my hand, that is still around his cock, to stroke it up and down. I keep in rhythm with my thrusts. I let my other hand play with his nipples. First one, then the other. Then I move in for the kill. I flick my tongue at that sensitive spot at the bottom of his neck. The groan that escapes his lips is almost inhuman. He is very close now. I thrust ever quicker into him and flick my tongue at the same spot. Another groan.

'Do you promise me Sy? Do you promise me you'll remember the feel of my hands on you today? The touch of my lips? My tongue on your skin? My cock inside of you? I need you to say it Sy. Please, just say it'.

I'm scared that it hasn't been enough. But then I look into his eyes and I can see his total surrender to me.

'Yes'.

One simple word. Nothing really. Yet it is everything. My heart is bursting with joy. The rush of emotions makes me move even quicker.

The panting, the racing of his heart are telling me he's coming. I know his body so well by now. It's like an extension of my own.

With a cry, he releases. His orgasm is making him spasm and he comes all over my hand. When I see the light shine at its brightest, I give him one more thrusts and with that give into my own massive orgasm.

When the waves of orgasm have left us, we are so exhausted that we collapse into the mirror and then onto the floor. Silently we wait for our blood to stop rushing, our hearts to slow down, and our breathing to return to normal.

'I think I'll need another shower after that'

He gets up, still a bit shaky on his legs. He sticks out his hand to me. When I grab it, he pulls me up.

He stands on his tiptoes and kisses me.

'Now let's turn that shower back on, and see what we can do to make sure you won't forget about me today'.

He flashes me a deliciously naughty smile and pushes me into the shower.

'Don't worry. Not much chance of me forgetting about you today, or any other day'.

'Let's make sure shall we?' he replies sweetly while he opens up the shower gel.


End file.
